gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Emotion 98.3
Emotion 98.3 is a radio station hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and by Lionel Makepeace (voiced by Steve Stratton) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description The station features Power Ballads. An album of the songs from the station is available separately or as part of the Vice City soundtrack box set, and is the only radio station with all of its songs on the official CD. As a note, "Crockett's Theme" by Jan Hammer is a reference to Miami Vice, since it is the theme for James "Sonny" Crockett. Emotion 98.3 sponsored several Hotring Racers and Bloodring Bangers in 1986. This piece of music appeared in a Miami Vice episode in 1984, but was released via the Miami Vice II soundtrack album at the very end of 1986. GTA Vice City Playlist * Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" (1981) * Kate Bush - "Wow" (1979)* * Squeeze - "Tempted" (1981) * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" (1980) * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" (1986) * Roxy Music - "More Than This" (1982) * Toto - "Africa" (1982) * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" (1985) * John Waite - "Missing You" (1984) * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" (1984) * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" (1984) * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" (1981) Songs marked with * don't appear in the 10th Anniversary Edition GTA Vice City Stories Playlist thumb|right|Logo, circa 1984. * The Motels - "Only the Lonely" (1982) * 10cc - "I'm Not in Love" (1975) * Quarterflash - "Harden My Heart" (1981) * Toto - "Make Believe" (1982) * Elkie Brooks - "Fool If You Think It's Over" (1981) * The Passions - "I'm in Love with a German Film Star" (1981) * Foreigner - "I Want to Know What Love Is" (1984) * The Assembly - "Never Never" (1983) * Pat Benatar - "We Belong" (1984) * The Pretenders - "Private Life" (1980) * Phil Collins - "In the Air Tonight" (1981) * Roxy Music - "Avalon" (1982) * Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On" (1978) * Rainbow - "Stone Cold" (1982) * Giuffria - "Call to the Heart" (1984) * Art of Noise - "Moments in Love" (1984) * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" (1984) Videos Trivia *The first songs heard in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are both from this station. "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister plays during the introductory cutscene in Vice City, and either "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner or "Only the Lonely" by The Motels will play during the introductory cutscene in Vice City Stories. .]] *In Grand Theft Auto Online, during the Festive Surprise Weekend, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. See Also *Flash FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Phil Collins and Pat Benatar. *K-DST - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which plays other songs by Eddie Money and Toto. *K109 The Studio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes which plays another song by Dan Hartman. *Vice City FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City which is also hosted by Fernando Martinez. *Los Santos Rock Radio - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays rock ballads, as well as other songs by Phil Collins, Foreigner and Pat Benatar. *Fresh FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays another song by the Art of Noise. Navigation }} pt:Emotion 98.3 de:Emotion 98.3 es:Emotion 98.3 pl:Emotion 98.3 pt:Emotion 98.3 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories